Plankton Vs Seandel
by Yuki Sakurada
Summary: This was a homework assignment and got an A. More discription inside


SpongeBob belongs to its owner, not me

Seandel belongs to me

This was a writing assignment in class for Beowulf. Use a character from the book in a fight and I thought it'd be funny if he went against someone like plankton because he's so small.

Plankton vs. Seandel

"It's almost done" Plankton was making a mater materializer so he could combine the most hideous monsters in books and use them to get the Krabby Patty formula.

"With this device I will finally have the Krabby Patty secret formula! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Plankton laughed sinisterly. He didn't even notice he was close to the edge of the table.

"HAHAHAHAH-AAAAAAAAAAA!" He landed with a small 'Wham!'

"Owch" Plankton got back up on the table. A new bruise on his little green body.

Plankton grumbled as he opened the cover of a big green book with a lot of difficulty and ran over the pages.

"_Plankton are you sure about this_?" KARIN asked

"Computer wife have I ever let you- AH!" Plankton tripped over his foot and landed on page 46

"Owch!"

"_Yes_" KARIN made a mechanical sign and left the chum bucket.

Plankton picked himself up "Now let's see what- OH MY GOODNESS!"

Plankton jumped on page 47 and stared at the monster he had landed on.

An evil smile plastered his face "Perfect".

Plankton put the book under his matter materializer. He noticed something about the picture. No way it would be able to survive under water. Plankton suddenly had an idea. He looked outside and noticed a clown fish humming a tune not a care in the world.

Plankton smiled an evil smile. He pulled out a laser and aimed. He hit the clown fish and it turned into a pile of dust with eyes.

"hehehehehe" Plankton put the fish DNA in the merializer and jumped on top of the 'materialize' lever. He jumped up and down on it several times until it reached the bottom.

A bright light flashed and he covered his single eye. Eventually the light died down and he uncovered his eye and it widened at the sight it saw.

It was a lot like the picture except more aquatic. It had gray skin with a hint of blue, blue green glaring eyes, clawed webbed feet, fins for ears, gills on each side of its neck, a long lean shape for speed and accuracy, and its face was pointed like a blood worm.

"It looks so evil, so diabolical" Plankton wiped a single tear from his eye

"Okay you brute! Your name is Seandel and you're going to get me the Krabby Patty secret formula! Understand?"

The creature, Seandel looked at Plankton with his glaring eyes

"Now let me explain, it all started when-"

Seandel didn't want to listen to the little thing he just wanted something to eat so he exited out of the chum bucket.

Immediately Seandel noticed a yellow thing making an annoying sound. Seandel carefully got on all fours and creped behind the yellow creature trying not to make a sound but, he failed.

The yellow creature suddenly turned around "Hi! I'm SpongeBob! You must be new because I've would have seen you around bikini bottom or at least the Krusty Krab best earty in bikini bottom! Have you tried a Krabby patty yet? I know I'll go make you one! Don't move a muscle!" (Everyone read it fast because that's how he's speaking.

Seandel was grateful when the thing left, but as quickly as it left it came back

"Thanks for waiting! I knew it wouldn't take long flipping patties is second nature to me now! Here ya go!" (This one to)

Seandel looked at the sandwich. It smelled like glorious meat. Seandel ate it taking SpongeBob's arm in the process. Seandel was happy with the meat. He wanted more and was not going to give it to the little speck.

Seandel walked away from the yellow thing "Okay! Nice meeting you!"

Seandel crawled back to the chum bucket and crept behind the little speck

"-And that's why I want you to help with my evil plan" Plankton turned to Seandel "Understand?"

Seandel looked at Plankton then opened his mouth and slurped Plankton up

Plankton jumped out of a gap in his teeth "Hey! What's the big idea!"

Seandel let out a low menacing growl

"oh! Hold on"

Plankton pulled out a translator "Ok. Repeat that"

Seandel growled

The translator's mechanical voice rang "I want form-la you get none-thing"

"..." Silence followed

"WHAT! Tartar sauce I'll get the formula!"

Seangel growled

"If I can't eat you I squish you" "huh?"

Seandel's claw hovered over Plankton "Oh NO!" Plankton jumped out of the way

"That's how you wanna do it fine!" He pulled out a laser and shot it.

It didn't even leave a singe mark

"uh oh"

Seandel tried to squish Plankton again. Plankton barley dodged.

He then noticed his shrink ray "Perfect!"

Plankton ran to the ray as fast as his stubs could carry him Seandel hot on his tail trying to squish him.

Plankton lunged for the shrink ray just in time.

He shot Seandel. A big light erupted and a loud roar followed. The roaring got smaller and smaller until the light died revealing a much smaller Seandel. He was around Plankton's size now.

"HAHAHAHAHA Now what are you going to do?"

Seandel pulled back his lips showing his sharp teeth like he'd already won. Plankton realized it would be really hard to escape his teeth if he was his size. "Should have thought that through" Plankton ran from Seandel. Seandel gave chase.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" They didn't realize but they were running in circles

* * *

><p>10 circles later...<p>

Plankton was beginning to get tired but Seandel still had a lot of energy and was enjoying his hunt

"I have to find some way to zap him" Plankton thought

He suddenly remembered Seandel's new size and his own mistake with his laser. He smiled evilly and stopped running. Plankton just needed his to get closer

Closer. Seandel was behind him

Closer. Seandel jumped to get him

Closer. Seandel opened his mouth to bite

NOW!

Plankton shot him with the laser he had tried earlier but this time Seandel turned to Ash never to rise again.

"Now what?" Plankton stared at the pile of ash and got an idea.

The next day plankton tried to put the ash on his chum and gave it to a (very very rare) customer.

The blue fish took one bite and ran out screaming like a little girl.

And that's the story of Plankton who for once was a hero! "WHAT! Tartar sauce I didn't want to be a hero!"

Too bad.

* * *

><p>Hey everybody! Yuki here! So how'd you like my homework assignment? Not too bad. But I don't really like SpongeBob so don't expect this often.<p> 


End file.
